Pink Noise Babies
by Sekai Roronoa
Summary: Traduction doujin. Schoolfic et du zosan evidemment. Chapitre 2 ! *New*
1. Chapter 1

La sonnerie retentit au lycée Gold Roger. Une journée de cours venait de commencer.

- Quoi ?

- Toi dit moi, quoi ?

- Ne fait pas ton innocent, tu n'arrêtes pas de me regarder du coin de l'œil. Si t'as quelque chose à me dire, crache le morceau ! AH ! Ou est-ce que Marimo-chan n'a pas les couilles pour ça ? Dit Sanji d'un ton moqueur.

Zoro répliqua aussitôt :

- Crétin. T'es loin de ce que je pensais. Va t'enrouler encore plus, espèce de sourcils-en-vrille stupide.

- … Va te faire la boule à zéro, s'pèce de dekkopachi*.

- TU VEUX TE BATTRE ?

Nami intervint juste à temps pour stopper la dispute.

- Ok, arrêtez-vous tout de suite !

Zoro tenait le col de Sanji et celui-ci le frappa pour lui enlever sa main.

- Nami-saaan ! 3

- Les gars vous êtes sensé être membre du conseil des étudiants, n'allez pas nous sortir des excuses indignes.

- He-he, désolé.

Ussop fit son entrée avec Luffy qui derrière, baillait.

- Yo Zoro. Tu es venu tôt aujourd'hui.

- Yo…

Zoro était contre le mur et regardait Sanji. Son sourire, ses cheveux d'or…

_Ce sourcils-en-vrille ne montre pas ce genre d'expression devant moi…_

- Keh ! T'es si insensible !

Ussopp qui était devant Zoro, crut que ce dernier lui parlait et lui posa une question…sans réponse bien sûr.

- Allez, que tout le monde s'assoit, commençons cette réunion.

Tous approuvèrent. Sanji restait perplexe : Zoro rire ? C'était nouveau pour lui.

_Alors tu peux aussi avoir cette tête-là ?_

Sanji tira sur sa chaise et toisa son voisin avant de sortir un soupir énervé en même temps que celui-ci : « GEH ! ». Oui son voisin était Zoro.

Un peu plus tard dans la journée, Sanji rendit visite à Vivi, une camarade de la classe voisine pour lui donner des sakura-mochi**. Elle fut très contente et lui demanda si elle pouvait en ravoir un autre jour.

- Bien sûr ! Je suis tout le temps à ton service !

- Fufuu, merci.

Zoro passait par là (comme par hasard) et vit Sanji rêvasser tout seul.

_Qu'est-ce que cet imbécile fait ?_

_Aaaah… les filles, qu'est-ce qu'elles sont mignonnes. Oï. Oui, comparées aux hommes, ils sont…_

- Oï_._

Zoro s'était alors rapproché du visage de Sanji, l'appelant une énième fois. Quand au blond, à la vue de celui-ci, il cria d'horreur : « GYAAH ! ». Le vert se retrouva par terre.

- CA FAIT MAL ! POURQUOI TU M'AS FRAPPE ?

- Ne vient pas si proche de moi imbécile ! Tu ruines mon rayonnement*** !

- Ah ! Oï, attend… juste une minute !

Il lui attrapa l'épaule.

- Tu veux te battre ?

- Où est-ce qu'on est ?

Sanji se demanda si le Marimo allait bien, et pouffa de rire quand il lui dit qu'il était perdu. Les rires du blond résonnèrent dans tout le couloir « T'ES PERDU ! WAHAHA ! ».

- Ne ris pas !

Ses rires redoublèrent d'intensités « A L'INTERIEUR DE L'ETABLISSEMENT ! UN GAMIN PERDU! ».

- Je t'ai dit de ne pas rire !

- UN GAMIN PERDU ! HAHAHAHAA !

Zoro en avait marre, il le prit par le cou et frotta son poing sur sa tête. Il s'excusa de suite « Okay, okay, désolé. »

_Tient en y pensant… on parle normalement._ Il sourit à cette pensée, Zoro le vit et le regarda avec de gros yeux, l'air de dire : « dafuq o.ô » (mon expression favorite xD).

- Bref, pauvre petit marimo, j'te donne ça.

Il lui tendit une petite boîte bleue ciel. Le vert la prit et demanda :

- …C'est quoi ?

- Sakura-mochi.

- Oh… dit-il en ouvrant la boîte. Tu peux faire n'importe quoi ?

Il se mit une cigarette dans la bouche.

- Ben, le nécessaire- GEH, tu le manges maintenant ?

Zoro approcha l'index et le majeur de la bouche de Sanji, et lui enleva sa cigarette.

- On est au lycée. Idiot.

- Oh, c'est vrai.

Il reprit sa cigarette et la remit dans son paquet. Au moment de le ranger dans sa poche, Zoro rapprocha son visage et lui colla un bisou sur la joue.

- Qu'est-ce que… !

Il porta sa main à sa joue, mais fut stopper par le vert, qui cette fois approfondit le baiser. Il passa sa langue sur la lèvre inférieure de Sanji. Celui-ci garda la mâchoire serrée, mi-dégouté, mi-surpris.

_Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce développement ?_

Zoro finit par rentrer sa langue, sous la surprise de ce dernier. « Oh, merde … sa langue … ». Il ne put retenir un petit gémissement, quand soudainement un cri de fille fit revenir notre gentleman sur terre. Distraction. Zoro se retrouva éjecter tout en bas des escaliers, là où passait par hasard Ussop. « Woah ! »

- EH ! ZORO ?

Il était arrivé en position assise, pénard.

- Yo, Ussop.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Tu t'es encore battu avec Sanji ?

- Eh bien… je pense que je suis encore très mouillé derrière les oreilles.

Ussop ne comprenait pas ce qu'il voulait dire par là. Zoro regardait la boîte que lui avait donnée le blond… ou plutôt « son blond », car il allait bientôt lui appartenir.

_Que vas-tu faire, stupides sourcils ? Je crois que je ne pourrai plus me passer de toi._

()

Sanji s'arrêta dans un coin désert. Il était essoufflé et s'affala par terre. Il soupira et repensa à la scène du baiser. « AARRGH ! » Il chassa cette pensée de son esprit.

_Qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrive ? … Qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrive ? … Qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrive ?_

_Ce n'est pas normal de faire ça ! Embrasser un mec !_

- Oh, attend ! Si ce n'est pas normal, il doit y avoir une bonne raison.

Il compta sur ses doigts 3 solutions :

_1. Il est gay._

_2. Il est gay._

_3. Il est gay._

« AARRGH ! »_Bref, le problème numéro un_, il se laissa tomber sur le mur et soupira_. Peu importe ce qu'il voulait dire par là, peu importe sa raison, la vérité, c'est que je n'ai pas détesté, et ça c'est un gros problème. Qu'est-ce que je fais maintenant ?_

Dans les rues de Tokyo

- Wah ! Ce n'est pas cher ! 2000 yen ! Dit un jeune voyou tout en jetant le portefeuille qu'il avait dans les mains. Pas de carte de crédit non plus. Totalement inutile !

- C'est vrai ? Y'a rien ici non plus.

- Incroyable ~ Rien que des cahiers, dit une voix masculine mais immature.

- Tch, même pas assez pour la salle d'arcade, dit le meneur de la bande en jetant le sac.

Le second sortit un juron et dit :

- Trouvons notre prochaine cible.

()

Zoro marchait tranquillement tout en pensant.

_Aaaah… Qu'est-ce que je peux faire maintenant ? Il va probablement tout faire pour m'éviter. Alors, je le prendrai par le cou et je le violerai. NON, NON, NON, NON._

Il heurta quelqu'un, ce qui le sortit de sa rêverie.

- Hey toi ! Ça fait mal !

- Mh ?

- Tu me fonce dedans et tu m'ignores après ? Huh ? Excuse-toi crétin !

- Toutes mes putains d'excuses.

- HUH ?

Pendant que le voyou occupait Zoro, le second du gang lui vola son sac. _Quoi ?_

- Imbécile ! Tu le mérites ! Cria le meneur.

- HAHAH bien fait, euh !

- STOP !

_J'espère que vous plaisantez ! A l'intérieur il y a…_ L'image de Sanji apparut tout à coup dans sa tête. _Ses sakura-mochi !_ Il vola une bicyclette, mais une femme le surprit :

- Hey, vous ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites avec mon vélo ?

-Je peux l'emprunter ? Dit-il avec un regard noir.

Le cœur de la jeune femme ne fit qu'un bond.

- Soyez mon invité ! Dit-elle en s'agenouillant avec un bras en l'air.

- Merci !

()

Sanji était sur sa moto, en pensant à ce qu'il devait faire.

_Comment je suis supposé lui faire face ?_

Le gang de tout à l'heure passa…

- Ce gars était facile à berner !

- Après avoir dupé 2 ou 3 autres personnes, on va à la salle d'arcade.

_Comme d'habitude ? Comment ? Un combat ? Oh, ou est-ce que je lui pose la question ? Pourquoi tu m'as embrassé ?_

…suivi de Zoro en bicyclette.

« OI, STOP ! »

_Comme si je pouvais lui dire ça !_ Il venait de voir le vert… _Quooooi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il fou … ? Pourchasser une moto avec bicyclette ? … Non laisse-le se débrouiller. Ne soit pas impliqué._ Il réfléchissait tant que le feu était au rouge. _Être impliquer… ._ Le feu passa au vert et Sanji prit sa décision. _Ah ! Putain ! Merde !_ Le blond décida de rejoindre Zoro.

_Haa... haa… merde, je ne peux pas me rapprocher ! C'est fini s'ils s'enfuient. Je dois les rattraper coûte que coûte …! Ce sont les miens. Et ce serait bien si je le faisais lui aussi mien. Comme si j'allais lâcher prise à cause…_

- De deux punks de pacotilles sortis de nulle part ! Fait chier !

Un vrombissement, suivit d'une tête blonde avec un casque fit son apparition, après un stunt spectaculaire. Il s'arrêta juste devant Zoro.

- Heh ? Euh… ? Pourquoi es-tu…

Sanji enleva son casque et le jeta au vert. Celui-ci le rattrapa.

- Monte. Tu es en train de pourchasser ces gars-là non ? Même musclé comme tu es, tes chances sont nulles sur une bicyclette. En d'autres mots, ...

Il pointa Zoro de la pointe de sa cigarette, et termina :

- Je vais t'aider. Parce que je m'ennuie, dit-il avec un sourire qui en disait long.

Le vert lui rendit son sourire, monta et reposa le casque sur la tête de son propriétaire.

- Alors je compte sur toi. Fait ce qu'il faut pour les rattraper.

- … C'est à toi de le porter. Dit-il en enlevant le casque.

- Pourquoi ? C'est le tien.

- Si quelque chose arrivait, ce serait plus dangereux pour la personne derrière. Tu serais pathétique si tu perdais encore des parties de ton cerveau.

- Ce n'est pas ton problème. Prends-le.

- Zoro.

Il avait un regard déterminé. Celui-ci comprit et mit le casque sur sa tête.

- … Ok, j'ai compris.

_Ah, j'ai vraiment envie de lui._

- Tu t'es déjà assis sur un siège arrière avant ?

- Non.

- Alors met ta main sur cette poignée… et une main sur moi.

Il prit sa main et la posa sur ses côtes.

_Il est si mince._

- Essaye de rester en équilibre avec mon poids. C'est parti !

Sanji démarra le moteur et ils partirent à toute vitesse pour les rattraper.

- Hey, jusqu'où on va aller comme ça ? Trouvons notre prochaine cible ~

- Imbécile. Si on cible plusieurs personnes au même endroit, on va être connus.

- Oh, je vois !

- Gyahaha ! Tu es vraiment con !

- Eh, ce sac, enlève le portefeuille et les choses précieuses et balance-le.

- Eh ~ ? On peut le faire plus tard !

- On aura l'air suspect si on garde ce sac.

- Hah ! C'est vrai. Tu es si intelligent Maa-kun ~.

- Tu es juste idiot.

()

- Argent ?

- Je te demande si tu as beaucoup d'argent dedans. Si c'est ce que tu prends d'habitude, ce n'est pas important si tu te le fais voler.

- Oh… _Je ne peux pas lui dire que c'est à cause de ses sakura mochi._ Les droits du club ?

- LES DROITS DE CLUB ? S'pèce d'idiot ! Tu es le capitaine de club de kendo ! Tu perdrais ton capitanat !

- C'est pour ça que je t'ai dit de les rattraper…

- … ! Prends ça pour une plaisanterie si tu veux. Puisque c'est si important… je le rapporterais coûte que coûte !

Zoro sourit à ces paroles. _Est-ce que tu fais ça pour mon bien_ ?

- Je vais aller plus vite. N'ait pas peur et ne tombe pas, marimo de merde.

Le dit marimo (sans le merde hein) se rapprocha et inhala sa chevelure avant de sortir un sourire carnassier.

- Je ne l'aurais pas d'une autre façon. Va aussi rapidement que tu peux !

Sur ces mots, il attacha son casque.

()

3 secondes avant le boum final.

- Huh ~ ? Je vois rien qui ressemble à un portefeuille ici ~ ?

- Hein ?

2 secondes.

- Un t-shirt et une boîte ? Le reste ressemble à des ordures.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel ? Arrête de jouer et regarde mieux. Regarde les poches à fermeture.

Le meneur se retourna vivement.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Maa-kun~ ?

1 seconde. Un bruit de moteur au loin se fit entendre, … et une voix.

- Arrêtez….vous…..MAINTENAAAAANT !

Les trois crièrent de terreur :

- PARTONT D'ICI !

Sanji s'interposa entre les deux motos. _Il est rapide !_pensa le meneur. Le blond lui sourit.

- Vous êtes à des millions d'années trop tôt, pour me voler quoique ce soit !

Zoro prit le sac, mais ce n'était pas l'avis du plus jeune, il ne lâchait pas prise. Le gang était en total panique.

- GYAA ! GYAA ! MAA-KUN, QU'EST-CE QUE JE PEUX FAIRE ? IL M'A EU !

- SECOUE-LE, IMBECILE !

- GYAA ! JE PEUX PAS ! IL EST TROP FORT !

- FAIS QUELQUE CHOSE !

- Lâche-ça, crétin ! S'pèce de gorille harceleur !

- Va te faire foutre ! Toi lâche ça ! Je vais te prendre avec, imbécile !

- Dépêche-toi et prend-le putain de marimo !

- Je sais !

- Yo, tête de con ! Si tu continues à regarder ailleurs tu vas te faire mal !

Sanji ne comprenait pas et n'avait pas vu le second qui s'approchait avec une barre de fer à la main. Le motard le frappa et la moto eut une secousse. Zoro perdit l'équilibre et lâcha le sac.

- Oï, qu'est-ce qu'il… !

Il vit Sanji, du sang sur un côté de son crâne. « SOURCILS ! »

- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça, crétin ! Ça m'a juste frôlé. C'est rien. Ces petits cons ne me prennent pas au sérieux… RAMENEZ-VOUS !

Il avait pris un coup de vitesse sans prévenir. Le blond se rapprocha du second, « Quoi ? T'as encore faim ? » et lui prit son guidon, essayant de le faire tomber.

-Arrête ! C'est dangereux ! Je vais avoir un accident comme ça !

- Ais-en un.

- Que- ! T'es fou ! Enlève tes mains !

- Bien sûr. Maintenant, hors de ma vue, espèce d'horreur. Dit-il avec un regard noir.

- T… Tes souhaits sont des ordres !...

Il reculait au fur et à mesure, avec une tête en forme de smiley : 'v'

- DAI-CHAAN ?

- Oh, Dai-chan est hors du ring. Je l'ai fait flipper rien qu'en le regardant.

…_Intéressant. Tu es si intéressant. Je ne m'ennuie jamais. J'ai choisis. Je ne vais plus reculer._

- Oï, sourcils.

- Je t'ai dit de ne pas m'appeler comme ça. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Laisse-moi t'embrasser après.

Sanji ouvrit de grands yeux.

- … Pourquoi ?

- Parce que j'ai envie.

- Alors fais-le avec une fille. Pourquoi ce doit être moi ?

- Ben,… c'est évident.

Il s'avança et inhala ses cheveux avant de les prendre entre ses lèvres.

- Parce que tu es toi.

_Imbécile… !_

- NIMPORTE QUOI ! Il rougissait.

- Oooh ? Alors pourquoi tu es si rouge ?

- Ta gueule, marimo pervers ! Si tu veux faire ça, tu dois d'abord …

Il fit vrombir le moteur.

- …reprendre ce putain de sac !

- GYAA ! MAA-KUN, ILS ARRIVENT !

- Tch, sales morveux !

- Finis avant qu'on arrive au virage ! Si tu perds ton équilibre, tout est fini.

- Ok, j'ai compris.

_Je ne veux pas le sac. Ce que je recherche…_

Il jeta sa main dans le sac.

_C'est ce qu'il y a dedans !_

- Saleté ! Bâtard persistant ! Saleté ! Dit le jeune en essayant de reprendre le sac.

- Ah, putain, vous me les cassez. Sérieusement. Le meneur fouilla quelque chose dans sa poche intérieure et dit :

- Vous êtes morts !

Sanji ne vit rien passer, et se fit frapper le visage.

_Tu laisses tomber ici ?_

*Dekkopachi : Insulte pour quelqu'un qui a un grand front.

**Sakura mochi : Boule de riz avec de la pâte d'haricot enveloppé dans une feuille de cerisier.

***Rayonnement : Comme Sanji était en train de penser aux filles, il rayonnait ! (lol, oui enfaite je n'ai pas compris : afterglow)

Reviews s.v.p? Même un p'tit merci c'pas grave 'v'


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre II

_Un poing américain._

..C'est ce que le chef de la bande avait sorti de sa veste. Il frappait Sanji de toutes ses forces.

- Vous êtes con ou quoi ? En faire tout un plat pour un simple sac. Arrêtez d'essayer d'être cool, c'est super ennuyant ! Les gens comme vous me font chiARGH ?

Zoro l'avait frappé sur le visage avec son casque pendant que l'acolyte du meneur criait d'horreur.

- EEH ! Il s'est évanoui d'un coup ? OI SI TU VEUX AVOIR UN ACCIDENT FAIT LE QUAND CHUI PAS LA … ! Attend ! POUR UNE CERTAINE RAISON ON VA PLUS VITE ! Waaaaa !

Le vert jeta un œil à Sanji. Celui-ci était couvert de sang sur le visage et inconscient. Conclusion il ne peut pas conduire. Zoro mis la main sur le guidon droit, pendant que l'autre s'occupait de tenir le blond.

_Merde, on est dans la merde ! _(NdA : Jolie Zoro XD)

_J'sais pas conduire une moto ! Est-ce que... est-ce que c'est pareil qu'un vélo ? Bien sûr que non ! C'est équipé d'un moteur ! … Oh non, on dérape. Frein… _Il appuya sur les freins et la moto se cambra vers l'avant._ Ils sont devant !_ La roue arrière retomba et prirent en vitesse. _J'arrive pas, on va tomber- _Une main vint agripper la sienne.

- Accroche-toi !

Ils sortirent de la route, et descendaient la pente à toute vitesse se tenant mutuellement. Arrivés en bas ils étaient éssoufflés. Zoro se releva le premier et alla vers Sanji.

- … Oi, oi t'es vivant ? Oi… !

- Ca aurait impressionné un stunteur, tu ne crois pas ?

Zoro souria et baissa la tête.

- … Désolé, mes priorités étaient toutes fausses. Même si c'était quelque chose qui ne valait pas la peine de se l'être fait volé, ce qui t'est arrivé… à toi… . Je devrais être celui qui a dû être blessé. … Les cicatrices de la tête saignent beaucoup.

- C'est juste… une égratignure.

_Merde, dire des choses pareil à moi. Ce gars … !_

- Tes saignements… ne s'arrêtent pas.

- Ca s'arrêtera bientôt.

- Tu devrais aller à l'hôpital.

- Pas la peine.

- … Si tu deviens plus stupide, tu seras trop pathétique.

- … ! Fais gaffe à c'que tu dis, crétin !

Sanji venait de se relever subitement.

- Ca me rappelle !

- Idiot, bouges pas si soudainement.

- Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à ton sac ?

Zoro baissa la tête.

- Qu… Quoi ? Me dit pas que tu l'as pas repris ?

Il passa sa main derrière sa nuque et bafouilla

- Non, ah…

_C'est parce que je me suis fait frappé tout à l'heure… ._ Sanji se leva.

- ? Oi, où est-ce que tu vas ?

- Les cherchés. Ça doit pas être trop tard.

Zoro lui attrapa le poignet et se releva.

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Attend un peu !

- Idiot, et tes droits de club alors ? C'est de l'argent important !

- Non, c'est pas dedans ! Y'as pas d'argent dedans !

- H- … Hein ?

- Ah … pour faire simple, Zoro chercha dans son pull et en sorti une boîte bleu ciel. « Ca. »

Sanji le regarda avec de grands yeux et lâcha

- C'est quoi ça ?

- Tes sakura mochi ! Souviens-toi !

- Sakura mochi… ? Eh, alors l'argent du club…

- N'a jamais existé ! C'est ce que j'essayais vraiment de reprendre.

Le blond le re-toisa et s'assied devant lui.

- C'est tout ce que t'as repris ?

- Ouais, on aurait dit que j'allais les prendre eux et la moto. Je m'en fiche de perdre mon sac. Tant que j'ai repris ça. Ah, merde, ils sont ruinés.

Sanji baissa la tête. Ses épaules faisaient des soubresauts.

- Eh, est-ce que t'es en train de rire ? ….. TU ris. Tu ris n'est-ce pas ?

Il releva la tête et éclata de rire.

- Bordel, y'a rien de marrant !

- Si ! Bien sûr que si. Parce que c'est des sakura mochi ! Sur une bicyclette ! Pourchassant une moto !

- C'était mon choix !

- Quels choses flatteuses tu fais ! Idiot !

Zoro le regarda d'un air surpris. _… C'était proche. J'ai failli perdre cet expression aussi._

- …Je peux en manger ?

- Ha ha ? Pourquoi t'es si formel ? T'as pas besoin de me demander, ils sont à toi.

Le vert mis une main sur le cou de Sanji et s'approcha pour l'embrasser. Ce dernier fut plus rapide et lui mis un sakura mochi dans la bouche. Il le mangea sans broncher.

- C'est bon. Alors, tu m'as dit que je pouvais manger sans demander, n'est-ce pas ?

- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire ! Pas dans ce sens, marimo pervers ! Il lui tira la joue.

- Ha ha, aie. Ça va. Soit pas triste, je plaisantais. Mais, les mots que j'avais dit tout-à-l'heure, « Laisse-moi le faire après », sont toujours valables, non ?

- …. C'était « laisse-moi t'embrasser ». Ne rajoute pas des détails insignifiants.

- Hmph, t'es si avare.

- Je ne le suis pas ! **Mm !**

- Hein ?

Sanji tapota ses lèvres du doigt. « Je suis plus que généreux, tu vois ? »

_C'est pourquoi_

- Espèce d'idiot.. !

_Je ne peux pas me passer de toi !_

Il l'embrassa et leur langues échangeait un ballet passionné, mais fut interrompu par un bruit dans les buissons. Ils se séparèrent, et un homme barbu avec deux antennes sur la tête sorti du buisson.

- Oh ! Vous êtes là. Merci mon dieu ! Excusez-moi, je suis policier.

*°~.~°*

- Whoa~~ ! Regardez c'est un article sur vous ! s'exclama Usopp

- Ta gueule. Merci pour ça, j'ai dû aller à l'hôpital à cause d'une interview de police et j'ai pas assez dormis !

- Ha ha ! Mais ce testament est hilarant. « J'ai été surpris quand ils ont essayé de le reprendre. J'ai cru qu'il y avait beaucoup d'argent dedans, mais il n'y avait juste qu'un t-shirt froissé. Il n'y avait pas d'objet de valeur. »

Ils éclatèrent de rires puis Zoro entra.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

- Heh heh… Zoro, laisses un peu d'argent d'argent dans ton sac.

- Ne soit pas bête. J'suis pas obligé. Ils ont pris la mauvaise personne d'abord.

- C'est vrai. S'ils m'avaient choisis moi, je comprendrais, mais tu es certainement qu'un pauvre enfant sauvage.

- Y'a pas vraiment de différence. Ton sac est le même ! Si tu l'aurais ouvert y'aurai des cigarettes et des magazines pornos.

- 'Sort pas des choses au hasard quand t'as même pas jeté un œil !

- Heh ! Je vois je suis proche du but. Oh, et une boîte de déjeuner ?

- … ! Ta gueule !

- Pour une quelconque raison… vous êtes proche ?

- ON NE L'EST PAS !

_Vous l'êtes._

- Okay ! Alors en cadeau pour votre dur travail hier, je fais une tournée ! Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?

- Café au lait.

- Shochu.*

- Cinq sur cinq San-chan. Zoro tu doit te contenter du shochu thé glacé sans le shochu. ***Bang***

- Idiot. Soit honnête et dit lui que tu veux du café.

- Ta gueule, c'est pas grave. Je veux boire du thé glacé.

Sanji mis une cigarette dans sa bouche.

- Ouais, ouais, peu importe.

Zoro se retourna et le regarda. « Quoi ? » Il lui enleva la cigarette de sa bouche

- On est au lycée.

- Ah, oui.

..Et l'embrassa.

- La même faute deux fois… ça veut dire que tu m'invites ?

- Non, crétin !

Le vert mis sa main sur la joue du blond.

- ..Combien de points de sutures ?

- … A peu près 7. C'est pas très grave.

- … Généralement, quand t'en as 7 _c'est_ grave.. me dit pas que t'es devenu plus stupide-

- Comme si ! Soit pas chiant !

- … Je veux manger encore un fois. Et quelque chose derrière les sakura mochi.

- Oh ? Tu as la bouche sacrément sucrée.

- Cette fois avec du thé.

- Tu peux le faire tout seul ça.

- Et toi bien sûr.

- Tu demanderais pas un peu trop ? Change-le en une seule chose.

- Haha ! Alors, toi.

Ils se rapprochèrent pour s'embrasser, mais le destin a voulu que la porte s'ouvre sur Usopp (NdA : x.+ ils ne les laisseront jamais tranquille les pauvre t.t).

- CAPTAIN USOPP EST REVENU !

Je vous laisse imaginez la scène. Comme ils allait s'embrasser, ils se sont séparer en faisant croire qu'ils se battaient. C'est-à-dire l'un, la main sur la tête de l'autre et l'autre la main sur la joue de l'un.

- Hm ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

- Rien… Dirent-ils à l'unisson.

_Peu de temps après qu'ils se soient mis ensemble.._

Zoro marchait dans les couloirs à la recherche d'une classe. Il l'a trouva (NdA : miracle *.*) et entra brusquement.

- Est-ce que sourcils est là ? Il regardait rapidement la salle de classe. Il n'est pas là.

- Si tu cherches Sanji, il vient juste de sortir pour aller au Club de cérémonie du thé.

- Club de cérémonie du thé ? Oh, celui de Vivi…

_Ça veut dire qu'il a fait quelque chose encore. Qu'est-ce que c'est cette fois ? Des haricots au beurre de cacahouète serait bien._

- Ah ! C'est Roronoa ! Eh ! Quoi de neuf ? C'est rare de te voir venir dans notre classe.

- Oh,_ Uh c'est qui déjà ?_

- Tu cherchais qui ? Est-ce que ça pourrait être moi ~ ?

- Non… _Ah je m'en souviens maintenant. C'est la fille qui était dans la même classe que moi l'année dernière,_

-« Alors c'est qui ? Qui ?

_et qui s'est assise derrière moi_

Je les appellerai pour toi. »

_et qui était très ennuyante._

- Pas la peine, ils sont pas là.

- Eh ! C'est qui ~ ?

- … 'pas tes affaires.

Elle le regarda et lui attrapa le poignet.

- Hey, attend ! Il y a quelque chose que je dois te dire, Roronoa. Est-ce que je peux avoir un moment… ?

*°~.~°*

- ..Hmm.

_Commencer par les Sakura Mochi, Daifuku, Kintsuba et Kimishigure. Et pour la boîte, je l'ai développé d'un, disposable à un container en plastique exclusivement pour le marimo. Même si c'était pendant que je faisais des choses pour Vivi-chan et les autres, mes propres actions sont embarassantes. _Soupir._ 'Tin, j'arrive pas à y croire. J'arrive toujours pas à y croire. Marimo et moi- marimo et moi… l'ont déjà __fait__. Il avait de l'experience._

- Je t'ai toujours aimé.

_Oh ?_

- « Depuis qu'on a changé de classe, je n'ai pas pu te voir souvent,

_Huh ? Cette voix, elle est dans ma classe…_

mais je te regardais toujours. Depuis qu'on s'est assis côte à côte l'année dernière.

_Oi, oi, c'est qui ce mec chanceux !_

Hey, tu es venu voir qui aujourd'hui ? Tu ne sors avec personne non ? Je n'ai pas entendu de rumeurs.

_Bordel, montre-moi ta tête._

Alors c'est bon. Sors avec moi, Roronoa. »

Elle l'embrassa, et Sanji restait planté, là. Choc total. Déconnexion. Zoro l'avait vu.

_Qu…_ Il s'en alla, essayant de fuir cette vision. S'il n'avait pas regarder ça serait mieux. Le vert poussa la jeune fille et courut à sa poursuite.

- Hey… Roronoa ?

- Je peux pas ! Trouve quelqu'un d'autre !

- Qu- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Ah ! Attend ! _C'est quoi ce genre de façon de se prendre un rateau ?_

Zoro montait les marches deux par deux jusqu'à arriver devant une porte où était marquer : Entrée interdite.

_Le toit… est-ce qu'il et là… ? _Il regarda la poignée complètement détruite par une tornade sauvage passé par là. _C'est sûr il est là. 'Tain cette fille ! _ Il ouvrit la porte et trouva Sanji accroupi fumant une cigarette. Il alla vers lui, commença à parler mais ce dernier le coupa.

- C'est pas juste.

- …Hein ?

- C'est pas juste, marimo de merde…

- Qu'est-ce qui n'est pas juste ?

Il l'attrapa par la veste et le ramena vers lui.

- Être populaire avec les gars ! Machiko-chan est la plus populaire des filles dans notre classe ! J'arrive pas à croire que t'as été embrassé par elle. Prend ça pour une plaisanterie ! J'suis trop jaloux !

- Euuh..

- Argh ~~~ Machiko-chan, pour tu es ok avec ce gars ? Une lady comme toi est gaché sur lui ~~~ !

_Ah, bon,c'est pas comme si je croyais qu'il pleurerait. C'est pas comme si il le ferait mais…_

- SOIT UN TOUT PETIT PEU JALOUX !

- Huh ? De qui ? Machiko-chan ? Ha Y'a pas de raison de l'être.

- Alors si je fais n'importe quoi avec n'importe qui, ça te pose pas de problème ?

- Exacte. C'est ce que je voulais dire mais c'est un peu plus compliquer. Je dis pas que tu m'as été volé.

Il jeta sa cigarette et embrassa Zoro.

- « C'est parce que tu es remplis de ces occasions que tu te fait embrasser si facilement, imbécile.

Il mis sa main sur sa nuque

Argh, j'ai jamais voulu réaliser ce genre de sentiments, envers un putain de marimo. Merde. »

Zoro pris la main de Sanji et lui embrassa les doigts, les suça et fit descendre ses doigts à son poignet. Il mis son pouce contre les lèvres de Sanji et lui demande sa langue. Il s'approcha et l'embrassa en jouant avec sa langue. Il durent arrêter le baiser car ils n'avaient plus d'air.

- Je n'aime pas cet fille. Elle est chiante.

- Tu es sûr de ce que tu dis ? Quel gâchis !

Zoro léchait le cou de son blond pour faire monter son excitation.

- Y'a plein de gars qui courent après Machiko-chan, tu sais ?

- Et alors ? Si j'suis pas concerné.

Il pris le sexe dur de Sanji à travers le tissu.

- Oi ! Il rougit.

- Tu es plus sexy qu'elle.

_Plus qu'une fille ? Plus que Machiko-chan ? Je le suis ?_

- ..Heh heh espèce de pervers !

- Oho ! Dit ce que tu veux !

Il le plaqua contre le grillage du toit et l'embrassa.

*°~.~°*

- Ah... on a couché dehors.

- N'appelles pas ça comme ça.

- Meow meow sur le toit.

- Crétin. Aller, c'est l'heure de se lever et de s'habiller.

- … Muri**, j'peux pas. Ça fait mal.

- Hein ?

- Mon dos, mon bassin, toutes sortes d'os.

- J'étais pas si durs que ça ?

- Si on allait le faire, un lit serait mieux.

- En d'autres mots, « Porte moi » ?

- Tu comprends vite ow !

- C'est parce que t'es trop fin. Gagne en largeur.

Sanji le regarda et soupira.

- Soupir pas après m'avoir regardé. Quoi ?

- Tait-toi, je suis choqué de ma découverte.

- Hein ?

- Que j'aime un marimo comme toi.

Il se releva non sans mal et essayait de marcher.

- Tient, le déjeuner d'aujourd'hui du marimo.

- …Eh, ce que tu viens de dire là, essayes de me le dire en face.

- Encore une fois, c'est mizu manjuu-

- Tu savais que même tes oreilles étaient rouges ?

- GAH ! Ta gueule ! Laisse-moi tranquille, okay ? Plus important, pourquoi tu le manges toujours direct ?

- Pourquoi pas ? J'ai faim.

- *soupir* Même si j'aime les filles, je me demande pourquoi toi ?

- Parce que tu es un pervers. Pervers n°2.

- … C'est vrai ?

- Eh, la prochaine fois, tu pourras faire des haricots au beurre de cacahouète ?

- Heh. Qui sait ? J'vais pas faire c'que tu me demandes si facilement. _Je fais attention._

* * *

_*Shochu : _Pareil que de la vodka.

_**Muri : _Imossible.

Gyaah j'ai veillé jusqu'à 8h du mat' x.x J'ai bien dit "jusqu'à" ! Je mérite quelques reviews non? *^*


End file.
